Arrays of rim rolling screws are known. Hot sections are used to heat up a lip edge of a thermoformed article before conveying the lip edge between the array of screws to curl and form a rolled lip edge. Cool sections of screws are used to then capture the curled and formed rolled lip edge. Techniques have been used to provide separate hot sections and cold sections. Techniques have also been used to cool the cool section using a liquid cooling system.